Night-Time Terrors
by poisoncupcake21
Summary: just a cute fic about Charlie having a nightmare and going to Willy for comfort (2005 Wonka)
Charlie knocked on Willy's door, sniffling quietly as he did so. A croaky "come in" sounded from within the room. The small boy pulled open the door and tip-toed in. "Um, Willy?" he called quietly. The room was so dark he couldn't see anything, it was scaring him. He gasped and stepped back when a lamp clicked on next to Willy's bed. The choclatier sat up in bed, his usually perfectly neat hair sticking up in random directions. "What's up?" he asked and smiled lazily, his half-lidded eyes widening slightly. They widened completely when he saw that Charlie's face was streaked with tears, and that the poor little boy was sniffling. "Oh! Charlie, my dear, what's wrong?!" he cried jumping out of bed and coming to kneel in front of him. Charlie stared for a second before looking down and beginning to sob. Willy sighed and pulled Charlie into a hug, rubbing his back slowly and hoping to comfort the little boy. Afterwards, he gasped and froze for a second as he realized what he had just done. Sighing, he relaxed and pushed the part of his mind screaming that this was weird and wrong away. Because it wasn't. Willy was just being nice to a friend in need. He really wished his over-active conscious would just calm down for once.

"Charlie, why are you crying?" he whispered. Charlie took a shaky breath and pulled away slightly, but not far enough that Willy felt the need to unwrap his arms from around him. "I-I had a n-n-nightmare" he said shakily and laid his head on Willy's chest. Willy rested his chin on Charlie's head and giggled. "why'd you came where then? Don't you want to be with your mother?" he asked. Charlie sniffled. "Because t-t-the nightmare was a-a-bout you." Willy started and looked down at Charlie who had snuggled into his chest. "Oh? What happened to me?" he asked warily, not wanting to upset the boy any more than the dream already had. Charlie let out a little whimper-sob and rubbed his eyes. "Well, y-y-you got hurt a-a-and had to go to h-h-hospital but they c-c-couldn't help you and you…." Charlie trailed of and began to sob again at the horrible memory. Willy swallowed, the thought of dying scaring him slightly too, but brushed away his own fear in favour of helping Charlie's. "Well, I'm not dead now am I?" he said and leant back, looking at him and smiling. Charlie shook his head. Willy pretended to think for a second. "Well, unless I'm a ghost..." He said, putting a hand up to his chin. Charlie gasped and leaped onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around Willy. "No! Don't say that!" he cried and buried his face in Willy's shoulder. The older man giggled and began to rub his back. "Shhh, sweetie, It's okay, I'm joking!" he laughed. Charlie swallowed and rubbed his nose on his sleeve.

"Mum said it w-w-was just a fever dream but I-I was still scared" he said. Willy sighed. "Well, waddya wanna do?" He asked gently. Charlie sniffed and nuzzled Willy's chest. "Stay here." He said quietly. Willy giggled awkwardly. "Uh, ya do? Really?" he asked. Charlie nodded and nuzzled his chest again. He giggled quietly. "You're warm. And you smell of caramel and chocolate". Willy smiled and nuzzled Charlie's head affectionately. "Hmm, you smell of me and sweat" he said before giggling too. Charlie swallowed again. "I suppose I would smell of sweat since I have been laying in bed in a cold sweat most of the day. I was hoping you would come to see me." He said pouting slightly and giving the floor a sad look. Willy smiled sympathetically and rubbed his arm. "Sorry bud, I didn't know you were ill. I would have come over if I'd known". Charlie smiled. "That's okay". Willy stood up with Charlie still in his arms. "You wanna sleep here tonight?" he asked. The little boy nodded. Willy smiled again, "'kay then". The choclatier carried Charlie over to his bed, laying him in it first before getting into it himself.

Charlie shuffled over and wrapped his arms around Willy once they were both in the bed. He heard Willy giggle softly and felt him put his arms around Charlie pulling him closer. "It's okay now, just go to sleep, I'm here" came a soft whisper. The voice soothed Charlie and within seconds he had fallen asleep, curled into Willy's side.


End file.
